Casey's Nights At Freddy's
by caseydodd8
Summary: Casey Was An Average Dude. But One Day His Boss Fired Him, And He Found A New Job At The Reopening Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Casey's Life Changes MASSIVELY When He Immediately Steps Through Those Doors. Why Does This Place Have A Bad Reputation? Who Is This Mysterious 'Purple Guy? Who Is This Blue Bunny? Who Is 'The Puppet? All These Questions And More Will Be Answered.
1. Chapter 1: The New Job

**Chapter 1: The Job**

It Was A Sunday, I Was Almost Broke, I Had Almost Nothing. I Had No Girlfriend, No Friends, Nothing. I Am Casey, A 22 Year Old Man, With Blond Hair, Green And Blue Eyes, A Tall Guy Standing At Around 7'5". 'Will I Ever Get Money?' I Thought As I Looked Down At The Newspaper In My Hands. It Said.:

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizza** **Night Guard Wanted** **$100.50₵** **Call Now:** **333-299-9900**

I Screamed In Happiness, This Is My Place Of Childhood, Where I Went As I Grew Up. I Haven't Been There In Almost A Decade. I Loved It There As A Kid. I Pulled Out A Picture Of Me And The Crew In Front Of The Show Stage, Even The Old Animatronics Were There. I Then Put The Picture In My Pocket, And Decided To Call. I Picked Up The Phone And Called The Number, A Male Voice Picked Up. "Hello?" The Man Said. "Hi, I'm Wondering If I Could Take The Job As The Night Guard." I Said. "Wow! Okay, You Start Tonight At 12:00 P.M.. Be There Around 11:45 P.M. So I Can Give You The Keys." The Man Said. "By The Way, My Name Is Frank Fazbear, But You Can Call Me Freddy." I Then Said. "Uh, Okay… Don't I Need An Interview Or Something?" "No Need, It's Fine, See You At 11:45 P.M.." Freddy Said. "Okay, Bye!" I Finished As We Hung Up. I Was So Enthusiastic About My New Job, I Could HARDLY Wait Till 11:45 P.M..

*Time Skip To 11:45 P.M.*

I Saw Freddy Waiting Outside The Pizzeria. I Parked And Got Out. When He Saw Me He Said. "Hello! Welcome To Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! Here Are Your Keys." He Handed Me The Keys And Walked Away To His Car. Before He Left I Said. "Okay Then, Bye!" I Waved At Him And He Waved Back. "Good Luck!" He Said As He Pulled Away. I Unlocked The Doors And Went Inside And Down To My Office. I Sat Down And Began Thinking. 'What Did He Mean By Good Luck?' I Pondered This As The Phone Began To Ring.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks For Reading! I Hope You Enjoyed The First Chapter, The Next Chapter Will Be Out In A Few Days/Weeks. Please Be Patient. Please Follow And Favorite If You Wanna. Thanks For Reading! BYE!**

 **P.S.: Shout-out To PekkasandBJ For Their Story About Me Being A Male Gardevoir OC. Please Go Check Them Out, You Guys Are AWESOME! I Honestly Can't Thank Them Enough, They Are My Bros On This Site, Follow Their Rules When You View Them. Thanks Again You Two, BYE!**

 **P.S.S.: I Only Own My OC, EVERYTHING Else Belongs To Scott Cawthon, Except For Two Other OC's I Will Be Adding Later On, If You Read This Whole Author Note, Then You MAY Know Who I'm Talking About. Thanks Again For Reading This Stuff. BYE! (FINAL BYE!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Them

**Chapter 2: Them** **Night 1**

"Well That Was The Wierdest Call Ever." I Said As It Turned To Twelve, The Lights Flickered Before Turning Off, The Lights In My Office Dimmed. I Pulled Up The Camera And Saw Three Animatronics, All With Quite The Chest And Behind. One Is A Bright Blue Bunny, The Toy Counterpart For Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, With Beautiful Green Eyes, And A Red Bow-tie. The One On The Right Is A Chicken, The Toy Counterpart For Chica, Toy Chica, A Bib On Her Chest Saying 'Let's Party!', Pink Panties, And A Cupcake On A Saucer In Her Hand. And Finally, The One In The Middle, A Boy This Time, The Toy Counterpart For Freddy, Toy Freddy, He Had A Black Top Hat On, And A Microphone In His Hand, He Was WAY More Plump Than The Others.

Suddenly The Screen Went Out, The Camera Had Static All Over The Screen. When It Came Back On, One Was Gone. It Was Toy Bonnie. I Frantically Searched And Found Her Coming Down The Hallway. Suddenly A Orange Triangle Flashed In The Corner Of The Screen. I Just Then Remembered The Music Box. I Immediately Switched To The Prize Corner And Winded The Box As Fast As I Could. Then I Heard Foot Steps. The Second It Winded Fully I Flipped The Camera Down, I Looked Up And Saw Toy Bonnie Standing Over Me. I Screamed REALLY Loud, She Put A Hand To My Mouth And In A Very Attractive Voice Said. "Whoa There Casey! Why Are You Screaming? You Know I Won't Hurt You." When She Released Her Hand Finally, I Then Answered With. "Sorry, I Forgot, Just There Are So Many Rumors Out There Saying That You Will Kill The Night Guard And Stuff Them Into Suits. Also, It's After Hours At Night, So I Just Was A Little Spooked. Also, PLEASE KNOCK NEXT TIME!" I Said Finally With A Loud Tone. "Okay, Okay. Sheesh." She Said. I Then Went Back To Checking The Cameras, While TB Just Fidgeted Around The Office. I Decided To Look At The Rest Of The Animatronics. I Looked At Kids Cove And There Was Another Animatronic Called Mangle. Her Name Used To Be Toy Foxy, But She Was Constantly Taken Apart By The Kids And Having To Get Repaired By The Workers. One Day They Decided To Make Her Into A Take Apart And Put Back Together Attraction. I Looked At The Main Hall. There Was Balloon Boy, Or As We Call Him, BB. BB Was The Animatronic Who Greeted The Customers, And Gave The Kids Balloons. I Went To The Prize Corner And Winded Up The Music Box. There Was A Box That An Animatronic Named The Marionette Came Out Of When Her Tune Stopped, She Gave The Kids Toys And Prizes For Tickets. I Checked The Back Room Where The Old Animatronics Were. None Of Them Were Moving, I Wasn't Expecting Them To Be. The Phone Guy Said They Only Come Out The Third Night And After. I Heard A Knock On The Wall. "Hey Casey! What's Shakin'?" I Heard A Female Voice Say. It Was More Higher Pitched Than TB's Voice, But Not As Soft. I Pulled The Camera Down To Be Greeted By Toy Chica. "Hey TC. Nothing Much Is Happening, TB Is Just Hangin' Around While I Check The Cameras." I Said. Then A Low Pitched Male Voice Called Out. "Hey, Whatcha Guys Doin' In There?" It Was Toy Freddy. He Peeked In Through The Darkness And Then Walked In. I Then Said. "Nothing Much. TC And TB Are Just Hangin' With Me. I'm Checking' The Cameras For Any Signs Of Bad Guys Breaking In. Nothing Yet." I Checked The Time, 5:50. "Okay Guys, Looks Like You Have To Get Back To Your Places. Its Ten Till Six." I Said. "Aww, I Wanna Hang For A Bit Longer Though." TB Said. "I'll Hang With You Guys Tonight, I Have To Go." I Said. "Okay…." TC Said As She Strides Down The Hall. "Bye Casey!" TF Says. They All Walk Down The Hall Back To The Stage. "This Is Gonna Be Great!" I Said As I Thought About What We Might Do In The Future. This Is Gonna Be A Fun Job. I Walked Down The Hall, I Was About To Turn The Corner When… BANG! I Was Hit Over The Head With Something Heavy, I Fell To The Ground And Just As Everything Was About To Turn To Black, I Heard A Voice Say Something. It Said. "It's Me." Then I Blacked Out.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks For Reading, OOH! CLIFFHANGER! Thanks For Being Patient! You Guys Are AWESOME! There Is Gonna Be 3 OC's Being Added. 1 In The Next Chapter, And The Other 2 I Still Haven't Planned For. Well, You'll See Who It Is Then! BYE!**

 **Thanks!,**

 **-Casey**


	3. I'M SSSOOO SORRY!

p style="text-align: left;"strongI'M SSSOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTERS RECENTLY!/strong I've been chock full of homework recently. So I haven't been able to. Please forgive me and my stupid homework. You Guys Are AWESOME! :-) :-) :-)!/p 


End file.
